Carry You Home
by GoldenSun.SilverStar
Summary: Four is a boyfriend. Four is a father. Four is a marine. Four is a casualty. What will he do after recovery, when his girlfriend, Tris, and daughter, Brynn, as well as some of his best friends who are temporarily keeping Tris safe while Four is away, are all there, and begging him not to go when he's being deployed again?(Now completed. Poll for sequel, one-shot series on my page!)
1. Chapter 1

A/n- Hey everyone! This is just a quick author's note to let you know that I won't be doing a song of the chapter for most of this story. I'm not sure if you guys ever listen or even look at the song of the chapter (let me know in a review if you do! ) that I do for my other stories, but I like to give you a bit of my inspiration for the chapter because a lot of my writing is strongly influenced by music. The reason I'm not going to be having a song of the chapter is because this entire story is based on a song, Carry you Home by Zara Larsson. So yeah, enjoy, and be sure to read the A/N at the bottom.

Carry You Home- Chapter 1

There's a knock at the door, almost a pounding, but not nearly as aggravated. It's calm. "Hold on, Brynn, I'll be back," I tell my five year old daughter, whose sitting at the small, glass table in the kitchen, eating her breakfast. She nods, and I step away from her as I walk to the door hurriedly, planting a kiss on the top of her head as I leave. There's another knock on the door, and I assume that it's just impatient solicitors, which isn't exactly uncommon at apartments in southern California. "One minute!" I shout, as I rush to the door. When I open it, there stands, instead of a solicitor, but a man, dressed in a uniform. And suddenly I realize what this is.

"Hello, Tris Prior?" The man asks me, and I only nod because I can't do anything. My throat too tight to breath, so I just stand there. He pulls a letter from his back pocket and hands it to me. It's plain and white, the only coloring marking it is the small spot of blank ink that spells my name. I take it, and my hands shake. "Have a nice day," the man says, and unlike most times that's said, with vulgarity and sarcastic, the way he says it sounds genuine. I manage a smile.

"Thank you," I mutter, and he walks away as I close the door. I finally let a single tear fall. _I know what this means_. It's a moment or two later, and another tear fallen before I open the letter.

_Beatrice Prior,_

_We are dismayed to inform you that Tobias Eaton has been admitted to the Methodist Hospital in Arcadia, Ca. We do not know the state of his current condition. We offer you our condolences, and hope that Tobias makes a hasty recovery._

_Thank you,_

_ Officer Darcson._

By the time I've finished, I've taken a seat on the couch, with Brynn tucked in beside me. "We've got to go, baby" I mutter as I toss the letter onto the coffee table and stand from the couch, picking Brynn up to set her on her feet. I take her hand in mine as we climb up the stairs and quickly get dressed. I don't pay attention, as my mind asks a hundred questions.

Soon enough we're coming back down, and I instruct Brynn to get her shoes on. We wander the halls of the apartment building, until we're outside, and in the car. I buckle her in quickly before getting myself buckled in. Before I do anything else, I pull my phone out of my pocket, and send a hasty email to work, notifying them of them of the situation, then I go to the dial-pad and call Zeke. It's a few rings before he picks up:

"Hello," he answers.

"Zeke."

"Tris, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" It's now that I realize that I'm crying, a steady trail of tears running down my face.

"No…" I mutter, "Zeke. Four is in the hospital, he was admitted this morning… They didn't give me any details, and I don't know what's wrong with him, and-"

"Tris… Tris! You need to calm down, where are you?"

"In the car, ready to go… I just wanted to call you first."

"Alright, well, sitting there isn't going to do much, and you know better than to be on the phone with Brynn in the car. Go, and I'll meet ya there babe."

"Okay… Thank you, Zeke." He gives a small 'mhm' and with that, I hang up the phone. I take a deep breath before turning around in my seat, taking a small glimpse at Brynn. "You ready baby?" I ask, and I watch her in the rear view mirror, as she nods. I release a small smile before pulling the car out of the parking lot, and driving to the hospital to my boyfriend. My daughter's father. My Four.

A/n- Just so you all know, I fucking hate this chapter! I just wanted to get that out there. I finished this the night before posting, because my dumbass decided to write the rest of the story before the first chapter, and I go to edit this last night at like 1 in the morning and I was like "Oh shit, I forgot to write the first freaking chapter!"… So yeah, I promise the rest of the chapters of this story are going to be MUCH longer than this. But for know, please review and let me know what you think so far Thanks for reading! Bye Guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Song of the Chapter: Sirens by: Cher Lloyd

Carry You Home- Chapter 2

"Hello, are you Tris Prior?" Someone asks me. I lift my head from my hands to stare at the person standing in front of me. It's a man, his face is scruffy and his eyes are tired, his navy blue scrubs are wrinkled. I assume it's Tobias' doctor. I stand, wiping the sweat from my hands onto my pants before holding my hand it to him. He holds his hand out for me to shake and I do; he smiles grimly. I feel my face slack, and I stare at my discolored reflection in the tile floor. There a dark rings beneath my eyes, my face is dry, and my lips are cracked. I slide my tongue over them, as an attempt to wet them, but instead they only glisten through the cracks. I nod as an answer, and he pulls his clipboard from beneath his arm, his eyes scan it for a moment before he finds me again. "You're Tobias Eaton's wife, are you?" He questions, and I'm unsure of how to answer. We have a daughter together. Most would assume that we're married.

"Uh," I begin to stutter, and he smiles at me as an attempt to comfort me. It only makes me exceedingly nervous. "No, I'm his girlfriend." The doctor nods in understanding, and I try to smile gratefully. It comes out something weird and awkward.

I look to my side to find Zeke, who's now standing beside me. His left hand only grazes over my lower back. "Right… Well, my name is Jack Polinski, I'm Tobias' doctor. He's awake, though barely, he's awake. He's been asking for you, and Brynn?" He asks questioningly and at the sound of her name, Brynn stands on the other side of me. I take her right hand into my left. "And you must be her?" Doctor Polinski asks. Brynn only nods shyly, completely oblivious to what's going on. I watch as his eyes wander over to Zeke before looking back to me, "let's stick with only two visitors for now… We're not sure how he'll react with too many people." At this news, Zeke stares at the floor sadly, before walking away, his feet sliding against the floor and he sits next to everyone else. Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn. "If you would follow me," then he turns around, waving his hand for me to follow him as if I didn't hear what he'd just said.

It's a long walk, and we wander down several different hallways that all look the same. Brynn and I's hands still clasped together tightly. Mine a little tighter than hers. Eventually, Doctor Polinski knocks on a door. _463_. Without an answer, he twists the handle and walks in. "I'll leave you three alone for a bit," the doctor says before leaving us, shutting the door behind me. As soon as I hear the door click shut behind me. I take the few extra steps needed to find Tobias around the corner of the wall. In bed, battered and bruised, but a smile on his face nonetheless. I can't help the excitement that overwhelms me at the sight of him, alive, and somewhat well. I finally take that last steps, until I'm standing beside his bed. He takes my hand in his, but the room remains silent. I want to kiss him, but I don't want it to be overwhelming, too soon. So instead, I bring my lips to his forehead, as my other hand ghosts over his cheek and jaw. I press a kiss onto his forehead, and stay there for a few seconds, before standing how I was before. "Hi…" Is all he whispers to me, I only nod, because when I try to speak, no words manage to fall out. "You look like hell," he says, worriedly. A small smile comes to my face.

"I could say the same of you," I retort, and he smiles a bit at me, as his crystal blue eyes sparkle. It is now that the little girl beside me comes to mind. But as I look beside me. I find that she's not there, but instead, she's behind me, hiding. "Brynn…" I whisper, "Don't you want to say hi to dad?" I ask her, referring to Tobias. She looks at me questioningly upon telling her who Tobias is. Her eyes wander to Tobias as she scans his figure in the hospital bed, before returning back to me, questioningly again. As if she doesn't remember him. As if it's been so long that he's been away, that she doesn't even remember who her own father is. It makes sense. She hasn't seen him since her fifth birthday, eight months ago. Tears come to the girl's eyes, as she struggles to remember, before she shakes her head 'no'. Tobias drops my hand, and I look to him. A single tear runs down his cheek, as he watches the terrified look in his daughter's eyes. He shuts his eyes, refusing to release anymore emotions then he already has. This pains me to even watch. As Tobias opens his eyes again, he moves his hand out slowly to Brynn who just watches him intently, afraid of the supposed stranger. But she takes his hand and he slowly walks her closer to the bed. I step back, allowing Brynn to take the spot in front of me, closest to Tobias.

"Daddy?" She mutters, but it's more of a question than anything else. Tobias nods, and he tries to smile at her a little. Brynn shares the same smile, and she nods a little to herself. He reaches over, holding his other hand out to her and she takes it easily this time. Tobias lifts her up into the bed, so she's sitting on his lap facing him. He smiles more at her.

Tobias presses his lips to each of her cheeks, giving her short kisses and she giggles. He places his hands on each side of her torso, which practically takes up her entire body as Brynn had obviously taken my small figure, but everything else about her easily resembled Tobias. It killed me while he was gone. Tobias then pulls the girl into his chest, as he envelops her into his arms, and she wraps her small arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry baby girl," he mutters into her hair and she only nods. Though I can't see his eyes, I watch his face, at it becomes damp. This hurts him. I know it does. His first daughter has practically grown up without him, despite this being his dream. Having a little girl, having her grow up to be daddy's princess, having her wrap him around her finger. He's finally realized what I've been telling him for years. That he's missing out on it, and that he doesn't get another chance at his first daughter. He's never listened to me. Maybe he'll listen to the proof that's blatantly in front of him. He moves one arm from the grasp around Brynn, and reaches out to me. I place my hand into his and he pulls me closer to him, until I'm right beside the bed, and he gently pulls me down into a hug. "I love you girls… My girls," he whispers, his throat dry as his voice cracks. "And I know that there's nothing I can do to fix my mistakes, but I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

A/n- I know, I know. This is a pretty short chapter compared to my normal, but I thought that it was a good place to stop. But annyyywayyy, I hope you guys liked the sweet moment. Because shit's fixin' to get real. Just sayin'. I want to thank everyone for the really amazing reviews last chapter, despite it being really crappy! I really do appreciate it, and please keep them coming! I love hearing what you guys have to say! So yeah, just a reminder, those of you who read my story Last of Us, the final chapter will not be posted til Friday! So stay tuned for that! Thank you, everyone, for reading! Bye guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Song of the Chapter: Dream by: Imagine Dragons

Carry You Home- Chapter 3

Four's POV

These four walls, are killing me. I've only been in the hospital for about a week, and I've only been a wake, but it already seems like they're closing in on me. I don't know how much longer I can take it. No matter my attempts to stay busy, the hours tick by slowly. Despite her attempts to get off of work, Tris had to go in today, and Brynn had school, so I'll sit her alone for at least another hour, until Zeke gets here. My phone buzzing on the table in front of me breaks me out of my thoughts. I quickly take it into my hand, and accept the call without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" I ask, and a person clears their throat on the other side. Blatantly male.

"Hello, may I speak to Four Eaton?" The voice says. I quirk my eyebrows in curiosity as to who would be calling.

"Speaking… Can I help you?" I respond, clearing my throat, which has become dry.

"Yes, this is Officer Darcson. We were calling to find out about your recovery."

"The recovery is going well sir. From what I've been told, I should be out of the hospital in a few weeks, if all goes well." I'm not sure of where this conversation is going.

"That's good to hear Mr. Eaton. Well, just so you know, the base would be thrilled to have you back after your recovery, if you're willing that is," the man says. Officer Darcson. They want me to come back after my recovery, after I'd already promise my girlfriend, and daughter that I wouldn't leave again. How could I do that to them?

"Thank you for the offer, sir, I will definitely take it into consideration," I respond, before pulling the phone away from my ear and pressing the red button to end the call. I all but slam my phone onto the table where it sat only a few minutes ago, before I got the call, and I throw my head back to lean against the bed, and I stare up to the ceiling. How could I do this to Tris? How could I even think about going back? How could I even do this to Brynn? When the look of terror in her eyes yesterday, when she couldn't even remember who her own father was, killed me. Doing this _kills_ me, but I feel like I was born for what I do. How could I do that to myself, just to throw everything away? Though I have to think of my family, I have to think of myself also. Where will I be happy. Will I really be happy working at some desk job, or construction, or going back to school to get a degree in something that I really don't enjoy doing? But I know I'll be happy being with Tris, and watching my daughter grow up. I'm truly torn, even though I said yesterday so easily that I'd never leave again, when the look on Brynn's face was so fresh in my mind.

It's possibly hours that I ponder upon this, and my mind weighs out the pro's and con's of each side, though I still haven't made this impossible decision. A knock on the door breaks me out of my thoughts, and I shout "Come in!" The door opens, and Zeke comes into my view, I smile widely. I haven't seen him in months, my best friend from high school, who told me that I should trust Tris. The first person that I'd ever let break down my walls. "Hey man," I say, holding my out to him and he takes it into his, closing his fist around me in a small hand shake. He takes a seat beside the hospital bed that I'm currently in, and it kills me even more for my friends to see me like this. Practically on bed rest.

"How you holdin' up?" He asks me, a wide, genuine smile on his face. I just shrug. I can't lie, because I hate lying to Zeke, but I can't tell the truth. So I settle on just a shrug, as the smile on my face falls. The same as Zeke's. "What happened? Something with Tris?" Zeke questions, and I wonder why he'd think that something happened between Tris and I, but I quickly brush it off. I can't lie to him, I remind myself.

"They called," is all I say. He looks at me questioningly, before finally nodding in understanding. Thankfully he's not nearly as clueless as Uriah. "They want me back, after my recovery." It's silent after my admission, and I silently beg him to say something. Anything. But it seems like he thinks I'm going to continue. I'm not.

After he realizes that I'm waiting for his response, his jaw drops. "Wait… And you're actually considering going?!" He bursts, standing from the chair as he slams it against the wall behind him. I'm not sure why he's so angry about this. I slowly nod. "Do you not realize how much this is going to hurt Brynn, or Tris?! For this, you shouldn't have even bothered coming back!" He yells at me, and a part of me thinks I deserve it. Another part of me wants to tell him to stay out of our business, even though he's right. I'm about to respond, but I'm interrupted by his rant. "Do you even want a relationship with your daughter, to marry Tris, to have your fading relationship with her actually grow back to what it used to be in high school, when it actually seemed like you loved her almost as much as she loves you!" He lets out a breath. "I never thought I'd say this to you, Four, but I'm disappointed."

His rant angers me. All the things he accuses me of causes the resentment to boil inside of me. I sit up, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed despite the pain that erupts near my ribs. Zeke paces around my room, and he runs his hands through his hair. "First of all, don't you dare accuse me of not loving Tris, or my daughter! You know damn well that the both of them are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and you don't get the right to take that away from me. And second, I never once said that I was actually going."

He stares at me angrily, but I don't shrink under his glare. "You're considering it, which is enough for me, but no, you're right. You obviously know how to take that away from yourself. And if you go, you won't only be loosing them, you'll be loosing of us. I, at least, have the right to make you fucking _think_, Four!" Zeke snaps, before he all but stomps out of the door, slamming it behind him.

Tris' POV

"Thank you, for picking Brynn and I up Zeke," I say, as I get into the passengers seat of his truck. I set my bag at my feet as I look back at Brynn, who's drinking a juice pack that Zeke must've gotten her, as she stares out the window.

"No problem, Hun," Zeke tells me, as hr pats my leg which is covered by the black pant leg of the dressy jump suit I'm wearing. If this were anyone else, I'd feel uncomfortable by the pat, or even the touching. But with Zeke, I'm almost as comfortable with him as I am with Tobias. I smile, but he doesn't smile back as he normally does. And though normally when I'm in the car with him, we talk. Sometimes about randomness, other times about work, or Brynn, or Shauna, or Tobias. But today is silent, and I know he's hiding something.

I debate on how I should go upon asking him this, but I know if I'm not straight forward, he'll lie to me. "What's going on, Zeke?" I ask him, and he only glances at me as he stops at a red light, before his eyes stare intently at the road. The light turns green, and he drives again, remaining silent. Though I'm sure he can feel the holes that I'm practically burning into the side of his skull with my stare.

"Four got the call," Zeke says, and I know what he's talking about. The call that he's gotten every time he comes home. "They asked him to go back, and he's considering it…" My heart shatters after the words he speaks, and my eyes go wide though I shouldn't be surprised. I don't respond, nor am I going to. This isn't Zeke's problem, and I hate that he's always pulled into our mess. For once, I'm actually going to make this Four and I's problem, and I'm going to lay it all out on the line for him to decide.

A/n- Told you it was going to be getting serious soon! XD Lol, so please let me know what you think far, I had a lot of fun writing this story. I hate to tell you that there's only 3 chapters left, because it is a short story. But anyway, please please please check out my story Last of Us. The final chapter is posted today, and it is now completed! I want to thank everyone who reads anything of mine, and I love hearing what everyone has to say. Good or bad. So, yeah, before this gets too mushy, I'll go. Bye guys!

-3


	4. Chapter 4

Song of the Chapter: Hanging On by: Ellie Goulding

Carry You Home- Chapter 4

The hallways of the hospital seem to be burned into my mind, as I subconsciously make the turns needed to make it to Tobias' room, with Brynn in tow. Neither of us have spoken since Zeke told me what had been going on, and he decided to stay in the waiting room of the hospital to let us talk. He offered to keep Brynn with him, but I told him no. Because if things don't go well in this conversation, this might be one of the last times that Tobias sees her. I can't keep doing this to our daughter. When I make it to his room I don't bother knocking, I just walk in. As I see Tobias, he doesn't smile when he sees the look on my face, because he's knows that I know. And I know that he wasn't intending to tell me. I guide Brynn to sit in the chair against the wall beside his bed, and I stand there, leaning against the wall, my arms crossed over my chest, as it heaves with anger. "So, you're leaving again?" And I can't help the venom that seethes from my tone as I speak. I can't stand this.

"I'll tell you as I told Zeke, I'm not sure yet, I'm just weighing my options," he tells me, and his call demeanor only angers me more. I unfold my arms before shoving my hands into my pockets.

"What's there to weigh?!" I burst. "You either stay here, with your girlfriend, or at least I think, and help raise your daughter who doesn't even _know_ her own father! Or, you go, and risk your life again, and let that little girl grow up clueless," I run my hands through my hair messily as I pace around the room. This cannot be happening.

A tear runs down my cheek with frustration, and I don't bother wiping it away. Brynn stands from the chair that I had told her to sit at, and she comes over to me quickly taking my hand into her small one. She tugs on me a bit, as if to get my attention, but I already look at her. My eyes I'm sure puffy, and red. "Mommy," the girl pleads, "What's wrong?"

I shake my head, as I refuse to answer her, but Tobias decides to answer for me. "Nothing's wrong baby-" I cut of whatever he was about to say with a glare.

"Don't you dare lie to her," I growl out. And though he doesn't look fearful of me, he never would because as much as I hate to admit it, I could never hurt him. At least not physically. But he looks afraid, nonetheless. Maybe afraid of what's going to happen to us. Afraid of not being able to see his daughter again. I'm not sure. I don't care. "Don't you start lying to her, as you've lied to me before, as you've broken your promises to me, so many times before," my voice is pleading, but I'm not begging for his forgiveness, or his sympathy. I'm tired of hanging on for him. I want us to be able to live our lives, either separate or apart. I don't want him to be unhappy, that's the last thing I want, but I'm tired of being upset myself. Of wondering when he'll ever come home. I turn my attention back to Brynn. "Sit down, we'll talk in a bit," I tell her, and she listens to my instructions. As she takes a seat in the hospital chair, she pouts.

"Tris, can you please just hear me out?" I don't answer him. "I know, trust me I know, how you feel. I miss you and Brynn more than anything, but I can't just drop everything to stay here, it's my life. And you have to understand that if I do that, I'd be torn," Tobias explains to me. Though I don't want to listen, I do. And what he says only pains me even more.

"If you knew, even remotely how I felt, then you wouldn't leave Four." Tears steadily stream down my face now, and I do nothing to stop them. I don't know why he can't just understand the unintentional pain that he causes. It seems to pain him when I use his nickname, knowing that we don't have that connection anymore, but I can't do anything about it. "Brynn and I are leaving… I don't know if we'll be back," I tell him, as I hold my hand out to the girl in front of me. She jumps up from the chair sadly as she stands beside me, and watches her father.

The shock is obvious on Tobias' face, but I'm not sure if he was expecting much else. "You can't just take my daughter away from me, Tris," he snaps, his voice only slightly louder than it was before. The anger is clearly over boiling inside of him and he sits up more in the bed. "You can't just threaten me with her, what are you going to do if I have custody over her, you won't be able to hang that over me like a death penalty," Tobias threatens. My face turns into a grimace as I realize what he is implying. That he'll fight me for custody over Brynn.

"There's no way you'd get that with your track record, even if you tried," I retort quickly, before I even think about what I'm saying. I don't regret it either. "Goodbye, Tobias," I mutter, before leaving, nearly slamming the door behind me.

I wander the halls of the hospital, as I'm blinded by tears, but eventually I make it to the entrance, where Zeke and Uriah wait for me. As they spot me, a smile appears on their faces but quickly disappears once they take in my appearance. My eyes bloodshot, and my hair disheveled, like I'd run my hand through it a thousand times, so it's now all pushed back. Zeke envelops me in a hug, as Uriah takes Brynn from my arms. I know I can trust them. "Oh… What happened, babe?" He whispers, his arms wrapped around my shoulders. I just shake my head as I sob into his shoulder quietly, my arms wrapped around his waist.

The next hour is a blur, as I sit in the passenger's seat of Zeke's truck once again, with Uriah and Brynn in the back. As we pull up to my apartment building, Zeke turns to me, his eyes sympathetic. "Shauna and I will keep Brynn tonight, she loves spending time with Summer. And you need some time to clear your head, and get things figured out Hun," he tells me. Normally I'd argue with him, but I know he's right. It's not like Brynn is a huge bother, she an extremely well behaved little girl, considering the circumstances, but I know I can't give her the attention that she deserves tonight. As awful as that sounds. So I nod. Zeke presses a kiss to my cheek before I open the door and get out, I take one final look at Brynn before closing it. I find my way to my apartment, impartial to this worried and frustrated glances that I get from people that I pass by in the halls. I fumble with unlocking the door, but when I do, I lay on the couch. Which is where I stay for the rest of the night.

A/N- Eh, kind of a short chapter. But this is a short story after all. I hope you like it anyway, I've been getting some really great feedback, so thank you to all of those who review, or even read. It's greatly appreciated! I hate to say it, but there's only 2 chapters left of this story, I have the final chapter to write, and then I'm done. As always updates will be Tuesdays and Fridays, so be sure to look out for that! But anyway, thank you for reading, and as always I love reading your thoughts and feedback, so make sure to leave some! :) And be sure to check out my story 'Contingent', which was updated today of course. As well as a one-shot that I meant to post on my birthday, but I never got to it. It's called 'Birthday of a Girl in a Dollhouse'. And of course check out my now completed story, 'Last of Us'. Thanks for reading guys! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Song of the Chapter: I Want You to Know by: Selena Gomez ft. Zedd

Carry You Home- Chapter 5

It's been two weeks. Two whole weeks since I've seen Tobias. Since I've left our fate in his hands. I'm starting to think that our fate is what I believed it would be the whole time. I'm angry with myself for believing anything different.

Zeke comes over when he can, but besides that, it's normally just Brynn and I. Our typical days that I go to work, and she goes to school, I take her to cheerleading and I find something to do for that hour, then I pick her up. And we come, where we spend the rest of our night talking, or watching TV, or playing. I've been putting on a brave face for her, and I try to show her that nothing is wrong, but I know that the tiny girl has her suspicions. The confrontation between her father and me only two short weeks ago is still fresh in her mind. On normal days, I'll sit there and cry until I eventually fall asleep at night, at the thought of having a constant reminder of Tobias, with us separated. Her blue eyes just as piercing as his. And other times, I'm left awake, terrified at that very same thought.

A knock at the door quickly breaks me out of my thoughts, and I stand up from my ball on the couch to answer it. As I open the door, I find that it's Zeke, his hands are shoved in the pockets of his dark jeans nervously but he looks calm. I look at him questioningly. "Can we talk?" He asks me, and I only nod. I guide him over to the bar stools that sit across from the high kitchen counter, and he takes a seat.

"You want anything to drink?" I ask him.

"A coffee would be great." I nod in response, and I get to work on preparing the two cups. Once finished, I place one in front of Zeke, and keep the other in front of me. He takes a sip before setting it back down on the counter, and remains there silent. I look at him expectantly. "You haven't gone to see Four in almost two weeks?" He asks, but it sounds more like a statement than a question. Either way, I nod grimly. "You're breaking him, you know that right?" This time I'm sure it's a question, and I only nod once again. I know what I'm doing to him, and it pains me to do this, but it is only a sliver of the pain that I feel every single day that he's gone.

Silence lingers through the air of the room, and I'm unsure of what to say, so I sip my coffee nervously. "I don't know what to do Zeke," I admit. He moves on a little closer to me, and sets a gentle hand on my leg.

"Well, there's nothing you can do, unless you go see him." I'm hesitant to his suggestion. I don't know how I could just go in there, and forgive him. Zeke stands in frustration at my hesitance. "For Christ sake Tris, you have a kid together! You can shut him out just because you want to, because whether you like it or not, you're going to figure it out. If not for yourselves, then for Brynn." He all but yells at me, but he also convinces me. I nod in agreement. I don't know how this will turn out, but he's right. I stand from the chair, tipping mug to empty the last of it's contents. I play a soft kiss on Zeke's cheek before running up stairs. I feel his smile behind me, as he watches me practically run to get dressed.

A mere ten minutes later, and I'm ready to go. I don't dress in anything fancy, black leggings, and long cream colored sweater, and brown combat boots. I toss my hair into a mess pony tail on the top of my head as I jog down the stairs. "That was fast," Zeke says and we both walk out of the door. It's a silent ride there, and nerves begin to practically eat me alive. Just as he usually does when I'm anxious, or nervous, Zeke places a gentle hand on my leg, and rubs it smoothly as an attempt to calm me down. It barely works. We pull up to the hospital, and I take a deep breath before stepping out, shutting the door quietly behind me. Zeke takes my hand in his, and the autumn breezes brushes against the small amount of skin that I have exposed. Either way, I subconsciously wrap my free arm around myself, as an attempt to stay warm. Zeke glances over to me before rubbing my arm gently with his hand. I show him a weak smile. Once we make it inside, he releases my hand and smile encouragingly at me. And I commence to wander the halls of the hospital, the route to Tobias' still burned into my mind. Before I know it, I knock on the door, my knuckles colliding with the wood.

"Come in," I hear, it's not quiet, but it's not loud either. I walk into to see Tobias in his room, gathering his things which have become scattered, and black boot on his leg that reaches up to his knee.

"Hey," I say, but it comes out as a whisper as I take in the sight of him. I'm breathless.

He turns around at the sound of my voice, his eyes wandering my body, and his lips turn up into a small smile. It takes him maybe two long strides until he's next to me, his hands resting softly on my waist, and his lips against mine. It's soft and quick, and he pulls away abruptly, like he's done something wrong. "Hey," he whispers, and I feel his hot breath on my cheek. I release a sigh, which I tried so hard to subside.

"I'm sorry, Tobias," I tell him, and my arms wrap around his neck.

He shakes his head at me, and my eyes begin to linger away from his face, until they eventually find the floor interesting. "Don't you dare apologize, Tris. I'm the one who broke our promise," he tells me, his hand wandering up my body, until it reaches my cheek, and he guides my head up to face him, and his eyes catch mine, mesmerizingly.

I nod a little, because I agree with him. But I continue my apology to him anyway. "No, I was wrong, and I saw that after I said what I said. I shouldn't… I can't hold Brynn over your head like that. And I have no right to pull away what you love to do, even if it puts you in danger. I should be there to support you, and I haven't been doing that. And I really am sorry." I tell him. I would've expected him to being angry with me, or at least upset with me. If I were him, I would be. He capture my lips in another kiss, and when he pulls away I smile.

"Well it doesn't matter now, because I'm staying home." I'm about to protest against his response. About to tell him that he shouldn't allow me to drive his decisions, but he holds his hand up to me. "I can't keep doing this to you, and Brynn. When I first became a father, I swore to you that I wouldn't cause you or that little girl pain, like my father did to me. I fear that I've become worse than him, because all I've done is hurt you two. The two most important girls in my life." It's his turn to look at the ground shamefully, but he should not feel shame. He should feel proud, because he's put his life danger, not only for the people that he loves, but for people that he doesn't even know. That is the most honorable thing that any one could ever do. He should know that. Everyone who does what he does, should know that, because though they are overseas, in harms way, they are loved. And they will always be remembered.

"Tobias…" I'm not sure of what to say. "You're nothing like your father," I guide his eyes to meet mind. "Understand? You are _nothing_ like him."

There's a long while of silence, and I'm not sure what he's thinking. Hell, I'm not even sure what I'm thinking. So instead of talking, before I could even possibly comprehend what's happening, he's on one knee in front of me, holding a small box in front of him. "Beatrice Prior. You, and our daughter, are the two best things that have ever happened with me. I can't imagine _ever_ letting you go again, and I won't. I promise you that, this is my promise to you. And it would be my complete honor, if you'd marry me?" He asks me. I'm not sure if I answer, or if I don't. I feel myself nodding frantically, and the smile that spreads across Tobias' face is inevitable. I smile too. And I don't realize that I'm crying until wipes the single tear that had fallen onto my cheek. He slides the gorgeous ring onto my left hand. I take a moment to commit its beauty to memory. It's a simple band, and medium sized diamond sets in the middle, and black diamonds line the rest of the band, symbolizing our Dauntless commitment. "I love you, Tris" he whispers, and I finally bring my eyes back up to find his, who is staring at me intently. "I love you with all of my heart," then his lips crash into mine.

This gesture doesn't give me time to respond to his declaration, but I put it into the kiss, as my hands run through his hair, and his tongue swipes across my bottom lip, begging for entrance that I grant him immediately. I move my feet some, nearly subconsciously, slowly moving him back towards the bed. Once he's there, he sits back, and our lips part on for a second, as I move on top of him, my knees resting on either side of his legs. Our tongues dance, and battle, and eventually he wins me over. "I love you," I whisper, pulling away only slightly, as my lips brush against his as I talk. His hands are now on my hips, holding me close to him as mine explore his chest and torso. Tobias moves to place open mouthed kisses down my jaw, making sure to stop, and suck on the spot right below my ear, before moving down to my neck. I can't help but tilt my head in the opposite direction, allowing him better access to the hollow of my throat. I release something that is a mix between a sigh and a moan, something that only Tobias can bring out of me. He moves his hands down to rest on my thighs, right below my sweat before sliding up my shirt. He lets them rest on my stomach for only a minute or two, his fingers fiddling with the waist band of my leggings. When his hand begins to slide in, I slip my hands out from underneath his shirt, where they once rested on his torso, and I move to grab his forearms. His eyes finally connect with mine, and his, which are normally a crystal blue, are now dark with lust. "Not here, babe." I mutter, and he nods, his head finally clearing.

Tobias moves his hands back to my waist before lifting me from his lap and setting me down gently to my feet. He throws his bag over his should before taking my hand in his. He smiles at me. I smooth out my sweater the best I can, but it doesn't seem to work. He gives my hand a light squeeze and I look to him, and he presses his lips to mine again, gently. "Let's go home baby, you've carried me home."

A/n- Okayy, guys... I hope you liked :$ I'm going to make this quick, because my lunch is literally staring at me right now... But yeah, there's only one chapter left, and I would spoil it... but hell, you guys can wait til Tuesday, can't ya? Also, I may or may not be having a collab come out sometime next month, as well as a new story... I wanted to get the new story out next Friday, but I don't think that it's going to happen... So yeah, that's the update. As alwas, thanks for reading, and following, and favoriting, and reviewing, (and all of those 'and's' are extremely redundant). Of course you know that it's greatly appreciated. Bye guys!

-3


	6. Final Chapter

Song of the Chapter: Stay by: Rihanna and Take Your Time by: Sam Hunt

Carry You Home- Chapter 6

**2 YEARS LATER**

We lay in bed, Tobias' arms wrapped around my waist protectively, his face nuzzled into my shoulder as he breathes deeply. I feel his shirtless torso against my body, as his chest rises and falls deeply. "Hm?" I mutter questioningly, and I feel him as he shakes his head a little.

"Nothing…" He whispers, but his voice is tight, and quiet. I turn over in his arms to look at him, placing one of my hands on his shoulder gently. I look at him, my eyebrows raised as he offers me a shy smile. "Just thinking baby," he whispers again. And I nod agreeance. "Are you ready? For tomorrow, I mean…" My mind wanders to our wedding tomorrow, as he mentions it.

It's been two years since Tobias retired from the military, and returned home. Though he was happy to be home, as was Brynn and I, it's been a rough few years. The first six months were the worst, and I'd have to say that he probably spent more time at Zeke's house than with Brynn and I, because of the fights that we had so often. Most of it was out of stress, until later Tobias was diagnosed with PTSD. He eventually began going to therapy, which was an argument all on its own, and he got better. We became better as a family. It was maybe three months into his recovery, things were going great until I found out that I was pregnant. At the time, we were already stressed over money, with the medical bills piling up, and getting the things that Brynn needed, and I was the only one working. But we vowed to work on it together. Tobias got a job working with Zeke at his auto-shop, restoring and maintaining cars, while going to his therapy sessions twice a week. And soon enough, 9 months later, our little boy, Noah Chase Eaton was born healthy, and happy. We've remained a happy family. Brynn has recently turned seven, and Noah will be turning one soon. The time has come and gone by so fast. Too fast.

Finally, I nod. A small smile comes to my face. "As I've ever been, Tobias." I whisper to him, and he returns the smile. He places a small kiss on my lips, and we both settle in, before finally drifting off to a deep sleep.

**PAGE BREAK**

The alarm, is the wretched thing that awoken us this morning, as well as the loud banging on the door. I groan as I roll over, covering my head with the blankets. I've never been a morning person. Despite this, I feel Tobias untangle himself from me, and stand from the bed. There's hushed rustling from the other side of our hotel room, and I assume that he's putting a shirt on, before opening the door. Then the silence almost immediately dissipates. Theirs voices, and banging, and soon I feel Tobias' hand once again resting on my side. He places his lips across the top my head, lining the crown of my face, where the blanket ends until I slowly pull it away from my eyes. He smiles brightly. "I've been summoned to Zeke's room to get ready…" He says, and he eyes the four other girls who now consume my room, before turning back to me. "Good luck with them," he whispers and I giggle. He laughs with me. "I'll see you later," he places another kiss on the tip of my nose. "I love you." He finally places and kiss on my lips. It's short, and sweet, and loving, and I wish it'd last longer, but a person in the background clears their throat. I assume its Christina.

"I love you too… Bye," I whisper back, and with one final kiss, he releases my body from his arms, before leaving the room. Not before giving the girls a pointed look, which I would've suspected to be distasteful if I didn't know any better. As the door slams shut unintentionally, I throw myself back onto the bed with a groan, as I run my hands down my face. I rub the sleep out of my eyes as Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn sit on the bed, surrounding me.

"Sorry…" Christina squeaks out, and I only glare at her before giving a small chuckle. And all of the girls laugh with me. We all commit into some small talk about the day, and recent activities before breakfast arrives, in which we eat quickly. Though I'd denied their offerings many times, the wouldn't let me through the day without some pampering, so I begin with a shower, shaving practically every inch of my body before scrubbing my hair and body clean. It's a good forty five minute shower before I eventually step out, wrapping my body in one of the large white towels. I make sure that the towel is secure before exiting the bathroom, where I'd expected to find the same room I left, but instead, most of the furniture is pushed to the side, and four separate vanities are set up around the room. Dresses, accessories, and make-up are strewn out across the bed, and the four girls stand in throughout the room smiling sheepishly. "Sorry?" Christina says again, and they all breakout laughing. I eventually join them.

"This is going to be yours and Will's room tonight if it isn't cleaned up," I threaten jokingly, as I take a seat at one of the vanities.

Christina grins before replying, "What? Are you and Four going to need room?" She asks with a wink, and blush a dark crimson, visible in the mirror for the rest of the girls to see.

Normally, I'd be shy about the topic she's suggesting. With all that my parents have taught me, it's that what happens in the bedroom, between a couple, stays in the bedroom, and to be modest. I think about these traits until I conclude that there's no reason to really have to be modest. I'm getting married to the man that I love, and we have two kids together for life's sake. It's no secret what we do, so I respond, "Yeah, we will." Christina's mouth remains agape as I wink at her, and the other girls laugh, as they nearly fall onto the floor. Christina remains silent, setting up everything she'll need for my face and hair.

The rest of the girls take turns in the shower as Christina does my hair. She first dries it, before curling it into voluminous waves, then makes two medium sized braids from the side of my head and pulls the back, causing my hair to have this half-up half-down look that's absolutely gorgeous. Soon, Christina retires to the shower as Marlene down my makeup. A simple light brown eyeshadow with black eyeliner and black mascara for my eyes, a light foundation and blush for my face, and applies and pink-tan lip liner before coating my lips in a light rose pink. It's simple, but beautiful.

The afternoon has been a peaceful blur of time with some of the most amazing friends that I could ever ask for. And despite never wanting this to end, Shauna soon brings my dress to me once her hair and makeup is done, and I step into it carefully, and she helps me button up the back. I stare at myself in the mirror for a moment to take in the sight. The dress I'm wearing is elegant, and beautiful, yes simple; just how I always wanted it. It is a white extra length lace sheath gown with V neckline. It is covered with white sheen of floral lace, and beaded lace appliques features and finally lace illusion low back. It is truly the dress of my dreams. I pull my eyes from the mirror and my eyes lay on the accessories that lie on the bed in front of me. I put on the dangle earrings with lilac amethyst jewels, as well as a matching jeweled necklace. I slip on about a half a dozen silver bangle bracelets, and a hair clip with amethyst jewels lined across it.

Soon, the four other girls are all standing behind me at the same white vanity, dressed in lilac colored tea length bridesmaid gowns, with a lace bodice. "You look beautiful, girl," I compliment, turning around to face them. Marlene places a gentle hand on my shoulder as she smiles genuinely at me.

"Oh honey, this is _your _day. Don't compliment us; we're here for you, as we always will be. You're beautiful, Tris," Marlene comments, and I return her smile as all the girls beside her nod in agreement.

"Thank you," I say and the room remains silent, before there's a slight knock at the door. Shauna and Lynn are the first to disperse from our group to answer it, and there stands Caleb and my father. Caleb, in his military suit, smiles at me and I return it as I take a few steps closer to him. "I'm really happy you could make it," I whisper to him as he envelops me in his arms, and he nods. I could swear a I felt a tear drop fall on my shoulder.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Bea. You've grown to be a beautiful woman, and I'm so proud of you," he whispers to me, and tears come to my eyes. I have to remind myself not to cry, not yet at least. I only nod in response, and we pull away from the embrace too soon for my liking. I then face my father, his face is hard, and stone-like; expressionless.

As an attempt to get something out of him, I try to smile, but he says nothing. "Dad…" I begin, but trail off, unsure of where I'm going with it.

Then, nearly out of no-where, he wraps me in his arms. I stand on my tiptoes to be closer to his height as I wrap my arms around his shoulders. "My baby girl is growing up, I just have to see that. I'm proud of you, and Tobias is a good man. He'll take care of you. I love you, Beatrice," my father mutters into my shoulder and I nod as tears well up into my eyes once again. "It's time to go," he says, louder this time, as he pulls away from our hug. He rests his hands on either side of my arms as he smiles at me. He places a gentle kiss on my forehead before looping his arm through mine. We're ushered out into the hallway, where Caleb, my father, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Christina and I stand together as we bid our goodbye's, with hugs, and kisses on cheeks, but soon enough it's only my father and I. "Ready, Bea?"

I nod meekly, as nerves begin to consume me. "As I'll ever be," I croak at, and we begin our descent down the long hotel hallway, my arm remaining looped through his. Tobias and I had decided on a simple beach wedding just outside of the hotel, which Christina protested on many times. We'd decided to keep it small, with close family, and friends that we share, as well as a few close friends that he'd made in the military. Sadly, neither Tobias' mother, nor father wanted to come, despite how much I'd hoped they would. He says that he's okay with it, that he's got a new family now, but I know that it'd hurt me if I were him.

My father and I make it to the door that leads outside, to the aisle, and to my soon-to-be husband. My body shakes with anxiety, as nerves take over me. My father turns to me with a small, as he reaches inside of his tux, and pulls out and white and purple corsage. I offer him a small smile as I life left my hand, opposite of the bangles, and he slides the flower onto my wrist. He gently places a kiss to the temple of my head, before I hook my arm through his once again. The doors then open, and there stands everyone, watching me expectantly. My eyes gaze over the crowd to find my friends and family, and Tobias. I smile again, as we begin walking, the dim music playing in the background. We make it to the alter and my father turns to me once again, placing another kiss on my cheek as he whispers, "It's your time, Beatrice. I love you." Then he leaves to sit beside my mother in the front row of chairs. Tobias holds his hand out to me, and I take it gingerly as I climb the two small steps to stand in front of him.

With Tobias' face close to mind, he whispers "You look beautiful, Tris." He says and with a grin, and I return it, though it hasn't left my face. Tobias and I then turn our attention back towards the aisle, as our daughter Brynn and Christina and Will's daughter, Kasey, walk the aisle as the flower girls, sprinkling lilac colored flower petals onto the sand, and white aisle. Soon they make it to the end, as Brynn takes her seat beside my mother and father, and Kasey retires to the other front row, beside her parents. I smile at Christina and Will, who'd watched their daughter proudly before catching my gaze. Next our soon-to-be one year old son, Noah, who carried and small white pillow, with two rings on top of it. He handed the pillow to Tobias, who then handed it to the Justice of Peace, and I watched the boy as he moved to sit on the final seat between my mother and father. Then my eyes wander to the maid of honor, bridesmaids, best man, and groomsmen. Zeke stands directly behind Tobias, as the deserving best man. He's directly followed by Caleb, who stands in his military uniform, then by Will, and Uriah. Behind me stands Christina as my maid of honor, followed by Shauna, Lynn, and Marlene. I give a small smile to the girls before turning back to Tobias.

When I stand in front of him, he takes my other hand in his and the Justice of Peace begins his speech. I watch Tobias in front of me, his eyes so mesmerizingly blue and I allow a small smile to return to my features as his eyes lock with mine. I take in the sight of him; He wears a black tux, with a white tuxedo shirt beneath it, and a lilac flower rests in the breast pocket. Beyond this, on the right side of his chest, are all of the insignia's, and badges that he'd earned in the military. One being the badge that defines his separation. Another being the Purple Heart which you receive when you're wounded or killed in any action against an enemy of the United States or as a result of an act of any such enemy or opposing armed forces. It was an honor. Just above his badges, on his shoulders, lie six stripes, representing his years over service.

Tobias and I were the typical high school lovers, and I knew his dreams; what he wanted to pursue, I only never realized how much it'd hurt until he left, fresh out of high school. I had one more year of high school left after him, though I had to fit it all basically into one semester, because I was an absolute wreck for the beginning half of the year. That year, my brother, Caleb and I, graduated, and as we were talking about our dreams for college, he told me that he was going into the military, just as Tobias did. He left nearly a month later, and I hated him for it. My state of depression worsened for nearly a year, until Tobias came home for a week. The week came and left quickly, and almost a month later, I found out that I was pregnant with our first child, our daughter, Brynn. She was born early, and nearly didn't make it, but she got healthy eventually. Tobias couldn't be here when she was born, because it obviously wasn't planned, but he was here only a few days later. Then up until he stayed, he was only able to visit every few months. Brynn forgot him every time, and it hurt both of us terribly, though he still decided to go back, until now. Now we're happy together.

Though I hate to say it, I'd tuned out for most of the Justice of Peace's speech, until the moment came. Both Tobias and I repeated after him, as wide grins took over our features. "I do," Tobias says. Then I did. "I do," I say. Then, without much words in between, only the words of the Justice of Peace's, his lips are on mine, gently. His hands grip my waist tightly, as mine become entangled in his hair. The kiss only lasts for a few seconds, careful not to go too far with the small audience in front of us. With my arm hooked through his, we turn to the audience as the Justice of Peace says,

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Tobias Eaton."

And at this, an upbeat song begins to play, opposed to the song earlier, as my father was walking me. Tobias and I glance at each other before beginning to walk back up the aisle, dancing, as everyone laughs and follows suit. As we make our way back into the large hotel, we go to the large meeting room, which is set up for the reception. With about half a dozen large tables scattered around the room, everyone soon finds their seats. I sit beside Tobias, with my mother and father to the left of me, and Caleb sits to the right of Tobias. Noah sits to the left of Caleb, between him and Christina. And Brynn sits between my father and Will. Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, Lynn, and her girlfriend, Stacy, sit at another. And most of the other guests find a spot at a table around the room. Everyone begins to eat, as friendly chatter rings around the room.

As most begin to finish their meal, a ringing noise chimes from only a few feet away from me, and I turn my attention to find Caleb standing at the small stage only a few feet away, a champagne glass in hand. "Hi everyone," he mutters beginning, running his hand down his face nervously, as his other hand now possesses a microphone. Everyone chuckles a bit, and I small at him, persisting him to continue, and he offers me a small smile. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming today, some from just a state away, and some from another country, who remain to fight for our freedom. Thank you, for what you do." He gives a pointed look to Tobias, then to a few of each of each of their uniformed friends, who release a small cheer together which makes me chuckle. "Then to my little sister, Beatrice, who, I guess I can't exactly call my little sister anymore. But you've grown so much, Bea, and I couldn't be any more proud of you than I am today. You're the mother of my beautiful niece and nephew," he gives Noah and Brynn a small smile and they giggle. "And the best sister I could've ever asked for." He offers me a smile, and return it as I mouth a 'thank you'. "And Tobias… You've been with my sister for nearly eight years now, is it?" Tobias gives him a slight nod and grim smile. "You are honestly the best man that I think there could ever be for my sister. It takes someone strong to leave the military; everything they know, the people who've become their family, for the sake of a loved one. But thank you for that," Caleb addresses to Tobias, and they smile at each other. "Just know, that I love both of you, and the family you've created together, and I can only hope for you eternity together." And with that, he passes the microphone off and returns to his seat at our table, running his hands through his hair.

"I'd like to say a few words also, if that's okay," A voice says, and my attention is turned toward a grinning Zeke, as he stands from the table only a small distance away from ours. He places a gentle kiss to the temple of Shauna's head, which everyone coo's at, before taking a spot on the stage as Caleb did, as a woman hands him the microphone. A grin comes to his face as his eyes find Tobias' figure. "Four…" He begins, and everyone laughs, "I'm not sure if I'll ever stop calling you that… It came along one day, and it just stuck, but you wouldn't be who you are today." Everyone laughs again, as Tobias now drops his napkin onto the table, a smile on his face also as he listens intently. "There comes a moment, in everyone's life, when they meet their one true love, their soul-mate, the person that's going to know and love them, for the rest of their life." Zeke grins again. "That moment, came for Four, nearly twenty years ago, when he met me." Laughter crackles around the room, and it rumbles through my chest. Tobias glances at me, his chest rumbling with chuckles, and he places a gentle, calloused hand on the small of my back. Zeke gives a small nod to Tobias, as he mutters a 'yeah' and laughs. Tobias nods.

"I guess, I should introduce myself, to those of you who don't know me. My name is Zeke, I'm technically Four's older brother. Because he _is_ in fact, younger than me." Zeke bows his head in a small chuckle again, and a smile comes to my face. "It was truly an honor for me, when Four asked me to be his best man… Because he was finally accepting that I _am_ the best," Zeke jokes, and yet another round of laughter courses. "I would like to say how beautiful… _most_, of you look tonight. It's nice to see that some of you actually made an effort," and yet again, everyone laughs, as Zeke chuckles again. "_But,_ speaking of beautiful, our bride, Tris, looks absolutely stunning.

"And it's a beautiful thing to see that Four has become so enchanted by her, but to be honest, her beauty tonight is making him just a little more handsome than he actually his," We all laugh again, even Tobias, though Zeke had made fun of him. I place my hand on his back with a reassuring rob and he nods, smiling at me. "Sorry… Sorry!" Zeke apologizes, chuckling, and the laughter dies down. "Four… You've been like a brother to both Uriah and I, for as long as I could remember, and you've the best friend I could ever ask for, despite everything…" He releases and small sigh. "And Tris. I remember meeting you, Four and I's junior year of high school, you were one of Uriah's friends until you and Four just became closer. I knew then and there, that you were the one for him.

"You broke down those walls that he had built up so high, and the love that's in his eyes now, I'd never seen before." Zeke breaths again, pulling the microphone away from his mouth for a second as he wipes a small tear from his eye. "I don't… I don't regret two years ago, telling about his plans to go back, because if I hadn't. I don't think we'd be gathered here today… I, just as Caleb, wish you, and your family, the best for eternity, and I could only hope that we know each other for the rest of our lives. Thank you." Zeke finishes, now stepping down from the stage as he takes a sip from the glass that he's holding, wiping a spare tear that'd fallen onto his cheek. He comes over to us, and both Tobias and I stand. Zeke first hugs Tobias, as they pat each other on the back, muttering words that I can't here. Zeke then comes to me, tears remaining in his eyes as he envelops me gently into his arms. "I love you Tris, I always will. You're my sister now, you have been for a long time. I'm so proud of you, and all that you've done for him, and for me. Your family _is _truly beautiful," Zeke whispers to me shakily, as I wrap my arms around his shoulders. We separate from the embrace, and he takes my hand into his as a dim music begins to play. Everyone stands from their seats, and onto the dance floor. I watch as Tobias comes closer to Zeke and I and, and Zeke passes my hand over to him, placing a small kiss onto my check, before retiring to Shauna's side.

Tobias places his hands on my sides, as tie my arms around his neck, and we dance, only shuffling our feet to the soft music. He places a soft kiss to my lips as he whispers, "I love you, Beatrice Eaton," he says, a smile on his face. And I return it.

"I love you, Tobias." I reply, and from there we dance silently, in peace. Soon, a gentle voice interrupts our sway, and I lift my head from Tobias' chest to find my mother. I smile meekly at her, and she returns it.

"May I?" She asks Tobias, and he nods, his lips pulled up into a toothy grin.

"Yes, ma'am," he responds, handing my mother my hand as I shift over in front of her. And he soon wanders off, no doubt to find our children some where.

It's silent for awhile, nearly awkward, but my mother smiles at me. "I know you've been told this a thousand times tonight, Beatrice, but I really am proud of you… All a mother ever wants, is for her children to be happy, and I'm so, so happy that you've finally found that, despite the struggles that you'd gone through. You'd carried him home, from a living that's difficult to escape from, and you dug yourself out of the hole that you'd put yourself into, also. It was hard, watching you go through that, but it was something that you had to do alone, we all knew that. Just know that I'm proud of you sweetheart, I love you." My mother whispers to me, just over the tune which is now ending as a new song begins, and a small tear slips down my cheek. She wipes it away gingerly, and soon I listen to the pitter patter of footsteps as they near me.

I turn my attention to them to find my son and daughter running towards me, my now husband following suit with a wide grin on his face as he chuckles. I pick up Noah, as he reaches me, and Tobias nears closer to Brynn, and he swoops her off of her feet from behind and she laughs loudly, capturing the attention of most people surrounding us. Eventually, I'm surround by my mother, father, Caleb, and all of our friends, and they chuckle as Tobias tickles Brynn. This moment seems to freeze in my mind. My family, laughing, smiling, playing, all together, finally happy. It seems like a bizarre thing, but it's real, it's my certainty. It's my love.

A/n- THIS. IS. THE. END. I absolutely loved writing this final chapter, and it was more than I could've ever hoped for it to be, honestly… I was going to top it at around 2,000 words, but this ended up because almost 5,000, and I've finished it just an hour before posting. But I don't care, I'm so proud of the way it turned out. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, let me know what you think of this, or the story in general. I know it was all "rainbows and sunshine", but I'm okay with that. My writing style tends to be dark, and I'm happy to be able to do something a bit different for once….

Now, for those of you who think this may actually be over think again. Though this isn't a 'for-sure' thing, but I'm thinking about writing a one-shot series based on this stories… On their life in high-school, while Tobias is in the military, during the 2 year time-skip, or after the wedding. Again **THIS IS NOT A FOR SURE THING… BUT I WILL BE POSTING A POLL ON MY PAGE, SO PLEASE BE SURE TO VOTE THERE**, **OR REVIEW**… I will come to a conclusion by Friday, and will post a one-shot on this story, notifying every one of my upcoming stories as always, as well as the fate of the one-shot series. Also, be sure to keep an eye out for my new story 'Fire and Gold', which will be posted Friday, and of course my other story, 'Contingent'.

I want to thank everyone for reading this short story, it was really a joy to write, and discover a different side to my writing style, and your comments and favorites have only made it all worth it. Thanks everyone, I love you as always and be sure to stay tuned. BYE GUYS!

-3


	7. Update

HI EVERYONE!

So, first off, I'd like to thank everyone who read this story, and voted on whether or not I should write the one-shot sequel. I would like to say that it was unanimously voted 'yes', but there were two or three people that voted 'no'. Please don't get me wrong, I completely respect your decisions. I wasn't planning on going any further than the wedding, but I would like to include a few things about how they met and everything. And I absolutely can't wait to write it! I will be posting the first chapter of it on Wednesday, May 20th. My update schedule for that story will be once a week on Wednesdays. **PLEASE REQUEST TIMES OR TOPICS THAT YOU'D LIKE TO READ, I'M UP FOR ANYTHING.** I have a few ideas, but not many, so please please request!

Also, I'd like to thank everyone who specifically reviewed on chapter 6. All of your reviews were absolutely amazing, and I loved reading them as much, if not more, than I loved writing that chapter. It was an absolute blast!

Similarly, I want to apologize. I know my typical update schedule is Tuesdays and Fridays. And I didn't post this past Tuesday. I really don't have a valid excuse, except for the fact that I've been having extreme writers block on Contingent. It's getting better, but I don't know… There will be, for sure, chapters for both Contingent and Fire and Gold posted this coming Friday.

And finally, I'm so happy to announce that I have a new story coming out, probably sometime in June. I don't have much of a plot for it yet, therefore I don't have a summary, but it's all in the works. And it's definitely something that I've been working on for awhile now. All I can really give you at this point is the title, which, at this time, is 'Holding onto Slipping Sand'. So yeah. Despite the title, which may or may not sound like it's continuing my dark-theme of writing, I'm going to try and make this story as light-hearted and happy as I can. We'll see. Updates (And contests) will be coming out for that soon.

For now, please be sure to keep an eye out for the sequel to this story (I don't have a title for it yet, but I will post on this story when it's out), as well as new chapters for Contingent and Fire and Gold. THANKS GUYS SO, SO MUCH! Bye!

-3


	8. Update!

Well, it's been awhile, hasn't it?

I must, first, sincerely apologize for this giant, (I'm pretty sure) unexplained absence.

Things have been hectic these last few months between work, and volleyball, and school. And I'm just now able to find a balance for everything, and fit in some writing. A day before I'm have surgery to have my tonsils removed. Convenient, right? But anyway... I do have a few announcements for you, if you're still interested.

1\. As of right now, I won't be continuing any of my fanfiction stories. Now, that doesn't say that in a month from now, I might pick them back up, but right now, I feel like I need a fresh start. Which leads me to my next point.

2\. I will be starting a story, called 'I'm _That_ Girl', probably within the next 2 weeks, on Wattpad. The reason that I'm writing on Wattpad, instead of FF, is because I feel like it'll better me as a writer. Being able to create my own characters, and own plot and things like that. Something completely original, which I'm so excited to do!

3\. And finally. I will be re-writing my story 'Last of Us' as an OC story, and posting it on Wattpad. The first chapter for that will be uploaded TODAY. I will post a link in my bio on FF if you're interested in checking that out!

Now, I'm really sorry if any of you guys are upset with me for this. But like I said before, I feel like this is something that I need to do, just to get back in the swing of things. Nothing is to say that I won't be returning to FF real soon, because honestly, it is like my first love. The people on here are so amazing, and I couldn't just abandon ya'll.

I will be posting the link in my bio for "I'm _That _Girl" whenever it may be released, as well as an update on my stories, letting you guys know. Finally, please let me know your thoughts on this in a comment. I'd love to hear from you guys again, and the messages a few of you sent me while I was gone were just really sweet. So thank you for all of the support you've given me!

Bye for now!

-Taylor T.


End file.
